


The Life of Danny and Stella

by immortalje



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-21
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots written for fanfic100 on Livejournal with the claim Danny/Stella as well as some other (rather short) Danny/Stella ficlets.</p><p>The collections may feature Danny/Mac and Stella/Mac to varying degrees as well and the relationship between Danny and Stella ranges from one-sided, pre-relationship, dating to post-relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's PoV about calling Stella 'Dear'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't written for the fanfic100 table. However, since it's so short and Danny/Stella I figured I might as well post it with the rest :)
> 
> Spoilers: Blink  
> Beta: I figured since it was so short, I'd share now. So there's no beta.

When he saw her entering he couldn’t help himself but leave the lab he was working in and wish her a good morning in his own mischievous way. They had been together for three months now and on occasion he tried to be a bit more personal at work. Always with the same result.

Stella was good at keeping it professional and Danny had urges to tell her how much he cared. The easiest way was this blatant flirting he did with everybody. Best of all, Stella didn’t mind, it hid their own flirting after all and every now and then even Stella couldn’t resist commenting on something.


	2. Hoping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny tries to get Stella to notice him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Blink  
> Beta: I figured since it was so short, I'd share now. So there's no beta.

**Hoping**

Danny didn’t let himself be discouraged by Stella’s reprimand about calling her ‘Dear’. For some time now he had tried to let her know that he was interested, but so far she hadn’t shown any reaction. If at all, she was still oblivious.

It was when he watched her head to Mac’s office that he faltered slightly. Stella’s softening before entering was a good indication that she was interested in the older man.

He knew that he never stood a chance against Mac Taylor. He had his past and family association to blame for that, aside from the fact that Stella and Mac were closer in age. Only Mac didn’t seem to care.

Nonetheless, he still had to try. Who knows maybe one day he’ll end up lucky. Until then no one could blame him for trying.

**The End**


	3. Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella leaves Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 003. Ends  
> Beta: AlexT/Dom
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are my own!

Ends

He didn’t understand it. Here he was, watching Stella pack with the intent to never return to this flat. At least not as his girlfriend, as the person holding his heart. He still loved her as much, if not more, as the first time they kissed, the first time they cuddled up on the couch together, the first time Stella agreed to go out with him.

He didn’t understand and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. He was afraid he had done something wrong, that he hadn’t loved her enough. He was afraid that it wasn’t anything he did, thus breaking his heart even more than Stella’s departure already was. It’s tearing at him, this silent end.

He watched her go to the door, unable to move from the spot he was rooted on, unable to hold her back and beg her to stay. He watched her drop the key to their flat in the glass bowl on the drawer next to the door before leaving. The tears that hadn’t come while he watched her fall as soon as the door closes behind her, sounding like a gun shot cutting through the silence, his heart going with her.  
All he can do is sink to the floor when his legs can’t support him anymore and wonder how it came to this end, wonder how he was supposed to survive this pain of his heart being ripped out.

He wished Stella had screamed at him, ranted and raved, anything just so that he wouldn’t be feeling so empty, so confused, so hollow, so broken and he knew that something in him had died the moment Stella walked out, never to return.

**The End**


	4. Choices Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was really a good thing that Danny had chosen the academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 086. Choices  
> Beta: AlexT/Dom
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are my own!

**Choices Made**

Of all the choices Danny made, Stella more than anything was glad about his decision to go to the police academy instead of joining the Tanglewood Boys. She’s glad that they’re on the same side of the law, because she didn’t want to know how it’d be to interrogate him about any crimes.

His grin made her knees shake and his smirk made her want to kiss it off of his face. She didn’t want to think about what would happen if she fell for it, if he had been a suspect of hers or another CSI. Hell, if he had been on the other side of the law, she would have followed him. Only she’s not sure that she ever would have had a chance if Danny had opted to become a criminal. No, she was really glad that Danny decided for the academy thus ensuring that they met. She’s glad that it allowed them to get to know each other.

Not that she wasn’t glad about Danny deciding to pursue her until she finally gave in, but without his decision to go to the academy the choice wouldn’t have been an option to him. And she’s more than a little glad that she made the choice to give Danny a chance.

There were so many choices in their life and just one different decision would have kept them apart. Just one of them. And Danny not going to academy would have made them enemies, the worst case scenario in Stella’s mind as to what could have happened if any of the available choices had been just a tad bit different.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a grinning Danny, opening the door to the lab she was in. Right the smile that always led to a wild round in the bed.

“Want dinner? Or do you need any longer?” Danny said.

Smirking, Stella answered, “I think I’d like to jump directly to dessert.”

When she saw Danny swallowing in appreciation of the thought, Stella knew she had him. Now all she had to worry about was getting home as quick as possible and what topping she wanted to go with dessert.

It was really a good thing that Danny had chosen the academy.

**The End**


	5. Officer Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was as if she knew that it was Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 030. Death  
> Beta: AlexT/Dom  
> Warnings: **Characters Death!!**

**Officer Down**

Stella’s knees were shaking when the call came in. It was as if she knew that it was Danny. They never said it over the radio. All she needed to hear was officer down, already knowing where the call was coming from, and she felt cold, incredibly cold and she knew that it was Danny.

She couldn’t move away from the radio, staring at it until Mac pulled her to his office. He didn’t need to say anything, the look in his eyes already confirming the cold feeling in her. Danny had left her alone in this world.

Tears collected in her eyes as she remembered Danny proposing the night before, their laughing banter this morning as they went to work. He couldn’t be dead. Not now that their life was perfect. Not now when they still had so many plans. He couldn’t have died, taking her life with him. What had she left without Danny?

While her head knew that Danny was dead, her heart was screaming that it wasn’t true, that Danny would enter the room any moment, laughing about something, grinning at her challengingly.

Mac was talking. All she heard were the words “home”, “Don” and “later”. Not necessarily in that order. She knew that she didn’t want to go home where there were still some leftovers from the dinner Danny had cooked the night before for the perfect setting, where simply everything would be a painful reminder.

All she could see as more tears came, blurring her vision was Danny’s grin he had specially reserved for her.

Almost as if drawn by something she ignored Don leading her and headed to the morgue, vaguely aware of Don following her silently. As soon as she entered the room she saw him lying on one of the tables, still dressed in his bloody clothes, marking where the bullets had hit him.

The next thing she knew she was crying on Don’s chest – at least she assumed that it was Don’s – as he murmured comforting words into her ears. Her legs were shaking even worse now. Don and Sid were talking, but she wasn’t listening, trying hard not to look at where Danny was lying. This time when Don led her away and out of the building she followed.

Before she knew it, she was led through a door and into a bedroom and with some relief she noted that it was Don’s flat and not the one she shared with Danny.

“I’ll get some clothes for you later. For now you should lie down and sleep some,” Don said in a grave voice and somewhere in her mind Stella noted how difficult this had to be for Don as well.

Stella let herself fall on the bed and was soon asleep, dreaming of Danny smiling and dying, dreaming of Danny offering her a hand and following him, dreaming of her heart being ripped out, dreaming of Danny holding her, dreaming of Danny’s challenging smirk, inviting her to a battle of wits.

**The End**


	6. Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny cleans Stella's flat before she comes home from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: All Access  
> Prompt: 011. Red  
> Beta: Becca
> 
> All remaining mistakes are my own!

Cleaning

All he could see was the red blood in Stella’s apartment and the thought wouldn’t leave his head that it was hers. It didn’t matter that he knew that most of it was from Frankie, that she got away with mostly small cuts from when she cut herself free with her razor. Standing in her apartment, ready to clean it for her arrival he could only think about what could have happened if Stella hadn’t been able to free herself. It would have been his worst nightmare come true.

Nobody knew that he had decided to clean up for Stella, at least enough that she wouldn’t have to think too much about what happened. She didn’t even have to know that it had been him. He didn’t expect her to fall into his arms, declaring her eternal love for him. He just didn’t want her to be reminded of this.

He just hoped that he’d never have to see how red her blood was ever again. The danger of losing her was too high. Shaking himself, Danny tried to dispel thoughts of Stella’s blood by trying to associate the colour with something better. Immediately he thought of the red dress she had worn sometime ago. Certainly a better image, if only it wouldn’t constantly be replaced by Stella lying in a puddle of her own blood. If only Stella wouldn’t look so good in red he could try and focus on thinking of something else. Maybe he should have visited Stella in the hospital to prove to himself that she was fine instead.

**The End**


	7. The Search for the Perfect Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny searches for the the perfect ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 048. Diamond  
> Beta: Becca

Searching for the Perfect Ring

Danny’s feet were hurting as he went from one jewellery store to the next, but he still hadn’t found something he liked, a ring that would be worthy of his love for Stella. He already had something with diamonds in mind, but none he had looked at so far had actually come close to the image and some just didn’t feel right.

Declaring his next stop the last for the day, Danny entered the store with a sigh, already prepared to leave empty handed again. He ventured in and passed the show cases until he got to the section that held the engagement rings. Resigned he studied them, spotting one only to find fault with it.

It didn’t take long for a clerk to come over and ask, “Can I help you?”

“I’m looking for an engagement ring. It should be as special as the person it’s for which I guess everybody says… I’ve looked at a lot of rings today already and none had really felt right,” Danny answered, finally looking up. The clerk was a pretty young girl with shoulder length brown hair. She reminded Danny a bit of Stella.

With a smile the clerk asked, “What is she like?”

“She looks a bit like you, is a bit older than me and generally very driven. She’s very caring and protective of other people too. She’s just… it’s hard to describe. She laughs at my stupid jokes and it took a while to convince her to date me,” explained Danny.

The clerk nodded and said, “She must be very special then.”

“That she is,” Danny said.

While they talked, the clerk pulled out a set of rings out of a neighboring show case and placed them on top of the show case. Inviting Danny to check them out, the clerk said, “These are my favorite rings by far. They have Celtic symbols engraved. This one here has the symbol for Eternity engraved with a small diamond at the three ends. They’re not typical for engagement rings, but since you mentioned looking at a lot already…”

“It’s perfect,” Danny said, staring at the ring. He loved the meaning of the symbol and he loved how the three diamonds, while small, simply shone on the silver ring. Danny just knew that this was the perfect ring for Stella. It shone as bright as Stella did in his life and it symbolized the eternity he wanted to spend with her.

He arranged to have something engraved and paid for it. Now all he had to do was wait until he could pick up the ring and set up the perfect ambiance for him to propose.

****


	8. Witness Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon was their only witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Beck  
> Prompt: 045. Moon

Witness Moon

The moon was the only witness to their passion, their love and their tears.

They were both private people, so it was no surprise that they admitted their pain and sorrow only at night and to each other. Only the moon was allowed to witness them comforting each other, being soft and thoughtful, facing fears and reality.

So many things did they allow to happen at night. Therefore Danny figured that it was only right that the moon was the only witness to the greatest confessions of love Danny could do. He had prepared everything for it, from placing the table next to the window so the full moon could light up the atmosphere and the candles for the romance to the grayish blue decoration.

Danny smiled at the set up. He knew that Stella would see the same symbols in this as he did. After all, she had laughed and agreed when he said they had a moonshine relationship, considering that they spent the majority of the day at work, solving crimes and making sure that justice was served.

He was broken out of his reverie by keys rattling and the door opening. When he turned, he caught Stella’s surprise and delight. Grinning, he went over to help her out of her jacket, happy in the knowledge that no matter how different they were, they were perfect for each other and only the moon would know aside from them.

**The End**


	9. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny asks himself some questions after their relationship falls apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Ash/Jack Vale  
> Prompt: 080. Why
> 
> Mentions Stella/Mac

Why?

It was raining and Danny felt that it fit his mood perfectly. Stella and he had dated for about six months now and on Stella’s insistence he hadn’t made their relationship public. He hadn’t even told his best friend Don and for what? To be betrayed like that?

He had been waiting for Stella to come out so they could head to their “date” in a bar close by when he had seen her with Mac, kissing him. By the looks of it they were headed home, to bed and it killed him.

He wondered why he fell for the lies. Why Stella hadn’t said anything. Why she had let their relationship continue when she obviously had found someone else? Why hadn’t he noticed before? Why had he fallen into that trap? Why hadn’t he seen the truth?

Ignoring the rain, he walked to the station. He didn’t feel like waiting to see if Stella remembered their plans or not. He didn’t feel like taking part in a charade now that he knew the truth.

**The End**


	10. Favorite Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella muses about how her favorite color changed over the years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 015. Color  
> Beta: Beck

**Favorite Color**

Stella's favorite color used to be red until she saw it too often on crime scenes. After that it became yellow for representing hope. And when she met and fell for Danny, it had become blue. She just couldn't get enough of looking into his eyes, the most beautiful blue she had ever seen.

She loved to look into his blue eyes when they were lit with humor and mischief and plain happiness. The best shade of blue they showed was when they were sparkling with the love he had for her though.

It even went so far that she found her buying things she never would have before just because they matched that heavenly blue she was fortunate enough to wake up to every morning. In short, it was not only her favourite colour, but she had gotten addicted to it and Danny used every opportunity to use his eyes to convince her to do something she was hesitant about.

Sometimes she wondered why she ever had a favorite color that wasn't blue, why she hadn't seen the beauty in the colour before Danny smiled at her, his blue eyes radiating happiness for the whole world to see. And it was a magnificent feeling to know that she was the reason they were radiating that happiness.

**The End**


End file.
